Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat
by ravenna.solo.408
Summary: Judy Fabray and Shelby Corcoran met at eighteen through their first job. Twenty years later, they're introducing their girls to the lifestyle. Shelby's girls: Santana and Rachel. Judy's girls: Frannie (mentioned in passing), Quinn, and Brittany.Warnings inside. Rated M for smexyness. Eventual Faberritana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is another story burning a hole in my brain. I'm putting my older two on the back burner for now and getting this one started. And if I have time later, maybe an update or two. This will be rated M for smut, g!peen(more of a hermaphrodite situation) , BDSM themes, language, and incest. Don't like, don't read. Oh and it will be eventual Faberritana, for now the pairings are: San/Quinn, San/Rach and Quinn/Britt with some help from Mama Bears Shelby and Judy. Title comes from "I'm Not that Girl" from **_**Wicked. **_**I don't own Glee. And I'm scared to see season five. **

**Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat**

Rachel Corcoran always knew her family was different from most. For starters, she and her older sister Santana had different dads and neither of their fathers were very involved in their lives. Rachel couldn't remember spending more than a weekend with her father Hiram Berry and his partner, Leroy since she'd turned eight years old. She knew her sister's dad wasn't in Lima anymore and probably had stopped sending for Santana about the time the older girl hit only thing constant in their lives was their mother, Shelby and their next door neighbors, the Fabrays. Santana was best friends with the middle daughter, Quinn, and Rachel was best friends with the youngest, Brittany. Frannie Fabray had babysat for the four younger girls until she went off to college and moved away permanently. That was when Santana and Quinn took over the babysitting duties while their mothers were at work at their second jobs. By then, Santana and Quinn were sophomores in high school and Brittany and Rachel had just started the sixth grade.

By day, Judy Fabray ran a successful real estate business, but at night, she became Lady Juno of the Den of Dionysius. That's actually where she and Shelby met when they were eighteen. Shelby called herself Lady Saturnia, but by day she was a mild-mannered voice teacher who gave private lessons from her home. Shelby and Judy had given up their old lifestyles for a time to start families and raise children, but after Judy's divorce and after Hiram left Shelby for Leroy, they needed the money. Their old madam, Sue Sylvester (also known as Lady Hestia), invited them back to the Den and took them on as her business partners and trainers of the new girls.

They weren't necessarily ashamed of the new-old job, but it took Shelby and Judy a few weeks to tell their older daughters what they were doing as a side business. It wasn't every day your mother came out of the Leather closet carrying whips and chains. Since there was strength in numbers, Judy and Shelby decided to introduce sixteen year olds Quinn and Santana to the lifestyle together in the secret basement room in the Fabray house while Brittany and Rachel were upstairs watching their favorite afternoon kids' shows.

Judy had decided blindfolding the girls would be much more dramatic and thrilling, so she and Shelby each tied a blindfold over the teens' eyes and led them downstairs by the hand.

"Mom, this had better not be as lame as the Mary Kay party you dragged us to last week," Quinn said, feeling blindly for the step with her foot.

"Quinnie, it'll be fun, I promise," Judy said, carefully leading her down.

"Why are Rachel and Brittany exempt from this little surprise?" Santana asked, feeling like an idiot as Shelby led her downstairs.

"Because it's a big girl party, baby," Shelby said, grinning wickedly at Judy.

"Mo-om...that sounded so lame," Santana said, rolling her eyes under the blindfold.

"You'll see what I mean," Shelby said as Judy stopped at the landing and opened the secondary door in her basement, leading Quinn through a tunnel into a sub-basement. Shelby and Santana followed them, ending at what looked like a dungeon-style door. Judy opened the heavy oak door and turned on the torches on the wall, revealing two sets of shackles on the opposite wall, two carts with "toys" on them, each covered by a cloth, and on the opposite wall was a long plush couch big enough to lay on. Shelby shut the door behind the foursome and locked it, then nodded to Judy as a signal to remove the blindfolds.

"What the–" Santana asked.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked at the same time.

"It's our sub-basement," Judy said. "I had it put in after your father left."

"It looks like something out of a horror movie," Santana said, looking around.

Shelby smirked. "You might not think that later, sweetheart," she said, taking off the wrap dress she'd been wearing and revealing a tight black corset, garters, and black stockings.

Santana's eyes stopped on her mother's form. "Mama, what are you doing standing around in your underwear?" she asked, knowing full well what that outfit signified.

Shelby and Judy laughed.

"This is our uniform for the night job, San," Shelby said.

Judy took off her own wrap dress, revealing a matching outfit to Shelby's except hers was all in purples.

"So you two are like...dominatrixes?" Quinn asked, looking a the two middle-aged women.

"Something like that," Judy said, nodding.

"And why are you telling us now?" Santana asked.

"Because you're old enough to explore the lifestyle in your own way," Shelby said, coming closer to Judy and kissing her.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, but no bodily fluids or any of that crap," Santana said.

"And no needles or knives," Quinn said.

Judy and Shelby nodded.

"Fair enough," Judy said. "You're allowed to set your own limits."

"But we will be supervising you until you're eighteen," Shelby said.

The two teens nodded.

"Now, strip down naked and lay on the couch," Judy said, swatting at Quinn with a whip she had picked up from the table.

Quinn nodded, thinking it a bit odd to be taking orders from her mother. She'd always thought that Judy had only ever had sex to have children.

"And you," Shelby said, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her close. She turned her daughter around so that Santana had her back to Shelby. "I want you to fuck your friend in front of us, do you hear me?" she whispered huskily in Santana's ear. She stroked down her daughter's body and reached inside Santana's pants, knowing that her oldest daughter had been born with a little something extra, as had Quinn. They'd both been born with male and female sex organs, unlike their younger sisters and Frannie who were just female. She stroked the throbbing piece of flesh with one hand and kissed her daughter's neck

Santana let out a moan and closed her eyes. "Yes, ma'am," she said, leaning back into Shelby's arms.

Shelby smiled, nipping at Santana's collarbone. "Good girl," she said, letting Santana go. She watched as her daughter stripped and she licked her already wet lips, slinking over to Judy's side.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other nervously. Sure, they'd experimented in the last couple years, but had never really done anything like this. The farthest they'd gotten was oral and fingerplay. Santana crouched over Quinn's naked body, stroking Quinn's penis and moving it so that it was out of the way, she pushed a finger inside Quinn's folds and leaned down to kiss her best friend. "Just like last weekend," she whispered, tugging at Quinn's bottom lip and teasing her friend's folds with her own erection.

Quinn nodded. "Except you're gonna go all the way inside me," she said, gulping nervously.

"I'll go slow, baby," Santana said. "I promise."

Quinn nodded, reaching up and stroking Santana's back.

Santana used one hand to guide her throbbing member inside Quinn and braced herself with the other. Once she was connected to her friend, she slowly began to thrust inside Quinn's wet folds, taking her one hand and stroking Quinn's hardened member.

Judy and Shelby watched, each of their own desires awakening. Shelby knelt before Judy and pushed the other woman's thong out of the way, lapping at her folds and clit in turn. This was the real reason their marriages had never worked out. They could never get past their desire for each other and the passionate nights they used to share in their younger days. Seeing their daughters make love for the first time had reawakened the passion and Shelby could no longer control herself. She had to have Judy once again. Judy held onto Shelby's hair, praying that her knees would hold through her climax. The two moaned together, barely paying attention to their daughters in the room until all four women called out in pleasure.

Santana pulled out of Quinn and licked the blonde's erection clean. She crouched over the girl's face and allowed Quinn to clean her own erection off. Santana, filled with desire for her best friend, flipped them over so that Quinn was on top."Your turn, baby," Santana said. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," Quinn said, pushing her still hard erection into Santana's wet folds and thrusting.

Shelby sucked the last of Judy's juices from her lips and stood, kissing her lover passionately as Judy watched Quinn and Santana. "We can have them later," Shelby whispered, leading Judy to the other end of the long couch and laying herself down so that Judy could take her in any manner that she pleased. Judy grabbed a strap-on from one of the trays and proceeded to use it against Shelby until Shelby and Santana screamed out in pleasure together. Having sufficiently satisfied their lovers, the Fabray women allowed Santana and Shelby to stand and gather themselves together.

Quinn looked at her mother. "That was a nice early birthday gift, Mom," she said, kissing her cheek.

Judy smiled. "I knew you'd like it," she said, returning the kiss. "You and Santana can come down here whenever you want. Bring friends if you like."

Quinn laughed. "Thanks, but I think we'll keep this a secret," she said.

Judy and Shelby shared a knowing look and nodded.

Later that night, twelve year old Rachel knocked on her sister's door and peered around it. "Tana...can I come in and sleep with you?" she asked.

Santana growled as an answer and scooted over in the bed to make room for her little sister. "Nightmare again?" she mumbled into her pillow, giving Rachel the spare pillow from the side of the bed.

Rachel nodded. "I just really need you to hold me," she said. An innocent enough request from her baby sister, but after the day Santana had, something stirred inside her that was not _normal._

"Okay, Ray," Santana said, laying on her side and hoping that the younger girl wouldn't notice the tent in her pajamas.

Rachel climbed in carefully and snuggled up to Santana, burying her face in her sister's breasts.

Santana laughed."Hey now, did you wanna sleep or were you trying to cop a feel?" she asked, winking at Rachel.

Rachel giggled. "Sleep," she said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Santana laughed again. "Night, baby girl," she said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Night Tanna," Rachel said yawning. "Night Little Tana."

Santana sat bolt upright in the bed. "Who the hell taught you that?" she asked, glaring down at her sister.

Rachel cowered in the bed, pulling the covers up under her chin. "I heard Quinn say it to you when you two were studying upstairs yesterday.

"Don't say it again, okay?" Santana said. "It's a private joke between me and Q."

"O-okay," Rachel said. "Is it because you both have...stuff?"

Santana smirked. Rachel had never liked saying "penis". "Yes," she said, kissing her cheek again. "Now go to bed or the closet monster will get you."

Rachel laughed. "I'm not scared of the closet monster! I'm not five!" she said.

"No, but you're still my baby sister," Santana said. "Now go to sleep."

Rachel nodded, snuggling up to her again. "Tana?"

"Yes?' Santana mumbled.

"Your stuff is poking me in a funny place," Rachel said.

"Oh jeez, sorry Rach," Santana said, tucking her erection back into her briefs. "Better?"

"Kind of..." Rachel said. "But I think I wet the bed."

Santana slowly lifted off her covers and looked at the wet spot on Rachel's pajamas. "No, kiddo," she said, blushing. "I'm sorry. I made you do that."

"What is it, then?" Rachel asked, looking at the spot.

"Mom's gonna kill me, that's what it is," Santana said.

"No!" Rachel said, hugging her. "I won't let Mom kill you. It's bad, isn't it? I'm bad?"

"No, you're not bad," Santana said, stroking her back. "Just um...aroused."

Rachel's eyes grew as big as saucers. "You mean when your little Tana touched me...my thingies got excited?" she asked.

"Afraid so," Santana said, cringing at the fact that her sister was so childish when it came to talking about sexual organs. "It won't happen again, though, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she said. "Even if I wanted it to?"

Santana looked at her sister. "You're not old enough to want it to," she said. "Now can we please get some sleep?"

Rachel nodded. "Sorry," she said, snuggling once again into her sister.

Santana fell asleep and decided she would talk about all of this in the morning with their mother. She was too exhausted to think about it now.

**A/N: Okay lovelies. One or two reviews? Tell me what you liked/didn't like (nicely please) and whether I should continue with this verse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The reception for this story has been awesome! I didn't expect this at all (not even after the initial reception for Under Your Spell). To answer the question in one of the reviews, no twelve year olds will be harmed. I don't own glee. Rated M. Same warnings as before, loves: g!p!, incest, BDSM, pedophilia talk (but not acting on it) and language. Don't like, don't read. **

**Chapter Two**

A few days later, Quinn and Brittany had invited the Corcoran girls over while their mothers were at work. Rachel and Brittany were in Brittany's room practicing for their ballet recital in a few weeks. Rachel was scared to tell her friend about what she'd felt when she crept into her sister's bed after her nightmare. She swore to Tana that she wouldn't tell anyway, and knew that she couldn't even tell her bestie.

"You okay, Rachie?" Brittany asked, looking over her shoulder at Rachel as they did the preparation for their turns.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, Britt-Britt I'm fine," Rachel said, grinning at her friend as they turned in tandem.

"Something you want to talk about?" Brittany asked, being able to read her best friend like a book sometimes.

Rachel shook her head and continued to dance. "I just wanna dance," she said.

Brittany giggled. "Sounds like me," she said. "Quinnie and Frannie don't understand that."

"Tana doesn't get it either," Rachel said, doing a perfect pirouette and bowing.

Brittany grinned, following her friend and bowing beside her. "Sisters are weird," she said.

"I know," Rachel said, giggling. "I wish you were my sister instead of Tana sometimes."

"Why is that?" Brittany asked.

"Because Tana thinks I'm annoying," Rachel said, frowning.

"Aww," Brittany said, bringing her bestie into a hug. "No you're not."

Rachel hugged her. "You sure?" she asked.

"I'm absolutely positive! I swear on my favorite stuffed unicorn and Lord Tubbington too!" Brittany said, grinning widely.

"Poor Lord Tubbington," Rachel said, looking over at the portly Tabby in the corner licking his paws.

Brittany giggled. "Time to feed him," she said, picking up the cat and struggling under his weight. "Mom got him new diet food."

Rachel giggled, following Brittany down the hall. They stopped in their tracks as they passed Quinn's room and heard some noises.

Brittany looked at Rachel. "What could they be doing in there?" she asked, letting the cat down as he started to fuss.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "Sounds like the noises we make when we're trying to get Lord Tubbington into a new outfit."

Brittany giggled and then they heard a muffled "Oh God!" from the other side of the door.

"I've never made that noise while dressing your cat," Rachel said, wrinkling her nose.

"We'd better get away from the door," Brittany said, pulling Rachel by the hand as she heard a couple of thumps against the wall. "I don't think they're dressing a cat in there."

"What are they doing?" Rachel asked, wide-eyed as the two of them made their way down the stairs.

"Rachie, you know we had that unit in science..." Brittany said.

"Oh ewww! No!" Rachel said, covering her ears.

Brittany nodded, pulling her friend's hands from her ears. "I think Quinnie and Tana are girlfriends now," she said.

"Well, that's okay," Rachel said, grinning. "They're besties like us, so they should be girlfriends too."

"That's what I thought," Brittany said, smiling back. "Maybe we can be girlfriends someday?" She swung their clasped hands.

Rachel blushed. "Maybe," she said. "For now, I like being besties and dance partners."

"Me too," Brittany said, smiling brightly. She made her way into the kitchen and poured Lord Tubbington's food out, setting the bowl on the mat beside the refrigerator.

Rachel grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and took a bite. "So what do you think our moms do at that night job?" she asked in between bites.

"I don't know, but my mom's always happy when she comes home," Brittany said, taking an orange from the bowl and peeling it before popping a slice into her mouth.

"So's mine," Rachel said. "She's usually singing when she comes in."

Brittany giggled. "Mine too," she said.

Quinn and Santana came downstairs, both with their hair mussed and clothes in disarray.

"_You are always on my mindddddd..." _Santana warbled.

"_You are always on my mindddddd..." _Quinn echoed, leaning against her girlfriend.

Brittany and Rachel looked at each other and scrunched up their noses. "Ewwww!" they said.

Santana took a banana and peeled it, shoving half of it in her mouth before giving Rachel's cheek a sloppy kiss.

"Tana!" Rachel squealed, wiping her cheek.

"Were you two midgets listening at my door?" Quinn asked stealing one of Brittany's orange slices and popping it into her mouth before kissing Santana.

"Quinnie!" Brittany yelped. "We couldn't help it. You two were so loud!"

Rachel nodded, scrunching up her face.

"Q and I are making dinner, so you two need to scoot it out of the kitchen, k?" Santana said, looking through the refrigerator.

"Fine," Rachel said, pouting and taking Brittany by the hand. "Let's go do our icky math homework, Britt-Britt."

Brittany nodded. "Okay," she said, sighing as she threw her orange peel in the trash.

Quinn grinned at her little sister and then turned to her girlfriend. "They're not even dating and your baby sister has my baby sister whipped," she said, closing the distance between them and kissing Santana's neck.

Santana laughed. "Well, she is a Corcoran," she said, turning to face her girlfriend and kiss her lips.

"Mmmhmm...those Corcoran women are something else," Quinn said, grabbing Santana's ass and squeezing lightly.

"Those Fabray women are something else too," Santana said, nipping at Quinn's bottom lip.

Quinn laughed. "We should feed the vertically challenged ones," she said. "And then when they've crashed out in front of the Disney channel, you and I can have some more fun."

"I like the way you think, Fabray," Santana said, reluctantly pulling away from Quinn's lips and starting on dinner. "We'll be sure to tell Rach that the sandwiches are made from soy cheese this time, yeah?"

Quinn nodded, remembering the last time they'd fixed grilled cheese sandwiches and Rachel started crying because there had been some poor baby cow deprived of its mother's milk. Of course, Rachel had also been six years old...Shelby thought it was just a phase that Rachel had gotten into and had decided to humor her, but the phase was still ongoing. "And does she object to juice?" she asked.

"She loves juice," Santana said, grinning as she fixed the sandwiches.

Quinn laughed. "Why do you have to make everything dirty?"

"That time I wasn't," Santana said.

After dinner, the older girls helped their sisters with homework and then took Rachel and Brittany up to Brittany's room, nudging their slightly sleepy sisters into Brittany's bed. Quinn and Santana held each other close, watching their sisters sleep.

"We can hear you breathing," Brittany said, grinning with her eyes closed.

"We'll be in my room if you need us, B," Quinn said, turning on her sister's unicorn night light and leaving the door ajar.

Santana grinned, kissing Quinn's neck. "Alone until the first midget has a nightmare," she said, leading Quinn back into the blonde's room.

"Yeah...Britt gets those too," Quinn said, moaning and reaching back to caress Santana's neck.

"Do you think them hearing us having sex is going to screw them up in any way?" Santana asked.

"Whoa, mood killer," Quinn said. "And no. They're old enough that it's taught in school. I don't think we'll traumatize them and it's not like we're making them watch."

"Right, yeah..." Santana said, kissing her again. "Has Britt caught your little friend at attention?"

Quinn nodded. "Almost caught me stroking him a time or two, too. Why?"

"The other night...Rach had a nightmare and climbed into my bed...and she felt you know who," Santana said.

"And you know who didn't take over?" Quinn asked.

"No! Ugh, Quinn, that's my baby sister," Santana said.

"You screwed my brains out in front of your mother," Quinn pointed out.

"I know...that's different," Santana said.

"San...you can't tell me you haven't thought about that," Quinn said, stroking her girlfriend through her clothes.

Santana groaned. "Damn Q..." she said. "You think of Britt like that?"

Quinn shook her head. "No...but Frannie and I used to fool around before she left, so I figured one day Britt might want to..." she said.

"We're not doing that to our baby sisters," Santana said. "Not when they're too young to understand."

"Fair enough," Quinn said. "But when your baby sister gets a body like yours..." She licked her lips seductively.

"You'll have to settle for me until then," Santana said, capturing her lips in a kiss once again as she pushed Quinn down on the bed.

"I don't consider it settling, babe," Quinn said.

Santana grinned, rubbing her slowly hardening member against her girlfriend's. "Good," she said. "Because I can't get enough of you, baby."

"Ugh...that was cheesy," Quinn said, nipping at Santana's pulse point. She pulled down her pants and pushed Santana's aside, teasing the Latina with her already throbbing erection. "I shouldn't even let you have this."

Santana pouted. "Baby...don't tease me like that..." she whined. "Gimme."

Quinn laughed, thrusting slowly inside her lover. "Very well," she said, kissing Santana's shoulder and stroking her erection.

Santana moaned. "Oh Q...yeah..." she said, arching her hips to meet Quinn's thrusts. "Harder baby..."

Quinn thrust faster inside Santana, still stroking the other girl's erection. "Mmmmm yeah...I'm so close, baby," she said, feeling her gut tighten just as she was about to explode.

Santana screamed out in pleasure, her erection exploding all over Quinn's breasts. Quinn exploded deep inside Santana, trying hard to keep up her momentum and ride out her climax with Santana. She slowly pulled out of Santana and crouched beside her girlfriend.

"Baby...do me doggy..." Quinn begged over her shoulder.

Santana slowly pushed her erection into Quinn's wet folds and thrust inside the blonde, fondling the other girl's breasts. She thrust harder and faster, urging her lover toward their second climax together and when Quinn's legs gave way, she tugged them both down onto the bed and pulled out of Quinn slowly. She pulled Quinn's blankets over them and held her girlfriend tight. "Baby, I love you more each time we make love," she said, kissing Quinn's tears away. "And I'll have a hard time sharing you, but I think I can with the right person."

Quinn nodded, kissing her back. "I want to share you too, Tana," she said. "Someday."

Santana grinned, stroking her hair.

In the room next to theirs, Rachel and Brittany were smiling at each other in the low light.

"Britt..have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Rachel asked, stroking her best friend's hand.

Brittany nodded. "All the time," she said, leaning over and kissing Rachel's lips.

Rachel grinned. "Me too," she said, snuggling closer to her best friend and holding Brittany in her arms. "But we're gonna be less gross than Quinn and Tana, right?"

"Course," Brittany said, stroking Rachel's side. "I love you, Rachie."

"I love you too, Britt Britt," Rachel said kissing her once more and falling asleep.

**A/N: Lyrics are from "Always On My Mind" recorded by a lot of people, including Willie Nelson. Can you name the "wicked" movie with three pairs of sisters that it's featured in? Btw, to the vegans out there, I mean no offense, I'm just a carnivore who cannot understand giving up eggs and dairy for any reason. There is no substitute for a good cheese omelette. BTW, I love Rach and Britt at this age. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the delay on this one. Time kind of got away from me two weekends ago and I didn't get a chance to update. And then there was Cory...And I just couldn't bring myself to finish updating. But I have good news! I have a beta, Lisaand. :) Thanks for all your help, hun! Little time jump of two years here. Warnings: smut, g!p! oral, **

**incest, BDSM, and language. Rated M. Oh yeah, and I don't own glee. **

**Chapter Three**

Santana and Quinn's relationship continued on for two more years, as did the relationship between their little sisters. Sure, Brittany and Rachel's idea of being girlfriends was different than Quinn and Santana's, but that was just their age difference showing. Brittany and Rachel thought that kissing each other and sharing a bed was enough to be considered girlfriends. Little did they know, their older sisters would be showing them a different definition. Sometimes Brittany and Rachel would try something new, but they'd usually giggle and feel silly and wouldn't be able to continue with what they had been trying.

Eighteen year old Santana was watching her little sister Rachel from the doorway to their dance studio in the back of their house. She smiled proudly, watching the ever so flexible body of her sister move around the floor to the music (which was actually a recording of Rachel and Santana singing together). Rachel had grown in to a beautiful young woman and her baby fat had melted away. Having done dance for so long, she had well-defined and toned abs. Her breasts were a decent size and nicely rounded. Both Santana and Quinn had noticed these changes. Quinn had discussed with Santana the possibility of making their couple a foursome. Of course, Santana liked the idea, but she wasn't sure that Rachel would go for it. Her sister was kind of...a prude.

Santana stepped into the room and shadowed her sister, turning in time with Rachel until they ended up against the barre and mirror. Santana spun Rachel around so that the younger girl had her back to her sister. Santana crossed Rachel's arms in front of her chest and took her hands, dancing close to Rachel in a passionate sway. Santana and Quinn had done this dance a time or two and it always ended the same way–on the floor in each other's arms, coming down from their lovemaking.

Rachel's heart beat in her chest rapidly, being so close to her older sister and she looked up into Santana's eyes. It was no longer the dance of two sisters, more of a dance between two lovers. Santana leaned her face forward and captured Rachel's lips in a kiss as they moved together. She trailed one hand down her younger sister's side as they kissed and her hand stopped at Rachel's hip, resting there comfortably. Rachel broke the kiss slowly.

"Tana..." Rachel said in a whisper.

"You are so beautiful, Rae," Santana said, holding her hand to Rachel's hip and stroking the girl's face with her other hand.

Rachel blushed. "If Mom catches us–" she said.

"Shh..." Santana said, kissing her again. "Mom is less uptight than you might think, baby sister."

She pressed her throbbing hardness between Rachel's legs. The length of her penis strained against the black yoga pants she was wearing.

Rachel whimpered, willing herself not to become too wet. "But you and Quinn–" she protested.

Santana grinned. "Quinn and I are willing to share," she said. "Don't you want to know what it's like?"

Rachel blinked. "M-maybe..." she said. "Are you...going to show me?"

Santana nodded. "You're old enough now," she said, kissing Rachel again. "I've had to restrain myself for so long..."

"You are kind of giving me the creeps, Tana," Rachel said.

"Would you rather be with Quinn?" Santana asked, knowing that her girlfriend kind of fancied her little sister. To be fair, Santana had a thing for Brittany as well. But Quinn and Santana had made an agreement that they would not touch the other's sister–for now.

"N-no," Rachel said.

"Rae, I promise, I won't hurt you," Santana said, pulling her sister close. "If you don't want to go too far, you're in charge, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

Santana smiled, her member twitching between them. "Someone wants to say hello," she said.

Rachel smiled. "We've met," she said.

"Not properly, Rae," Santana said, pulling her bottoms down and allowing her member to spring freely.

Rachel gasped, reaching down and stroking Santana's penis. "It's really big..." she said, feeling intimidated by the size. "And it's gotten hard."

"He tends to do that when he's excited to see someone," Santana groaned.

Rachel giggled nervously. "Is that what he did that night?"

Santana nodded. "Go ahead and get down to his level," Santana said. "He won't bite. Hard."

Rachel nodded, kneeling in front of her sister.

"You can kiss him if you want," Santana said, running her fingers through her sister's soft brunette tresses.

Rachel nodded again, placing a timid kiss on the red swollen tip, some of Santana's juices coating her top lip.

"Lick, just like a lollipop," Santana murmured.

Rachel licked the member slowly, watching her sister's reaction.

"Good girl," Santana moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. "Put the tip in your mouth and suck."

Rachel obeyed Santana's instructions and sucked on the tip, taking the initiative to put more of it in her mouth. She began to suck more of it, moving back and forth on the throbbing member. Her mouth made a sucking noise as she allowed for more of Santana's length to fill her mouth. Santana could hear small sighing noises coming from her sister's mouth and it drove her closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmm oh baby girl...yess..." Santana moaned, thrusting in and out of Rachel's mouth.

Rachel sucked harder and matched Santana's thrusts, glad she didn't have a gag reflex.

"Yesss Rae...I am so close, keep going, baby..." Santana coached in between moans.

Rachel moaned around Santana's member.

"Baby...I'm...oh god...faster...almost..." Santana moaned, trying to warn Rachel that she was reaching her climax in case her sister wasn't ready to have the juices fill her mouth.

Instead of pulling away, Rachel sucked faster and harder, which caused her sister to release in her mouth. Santana pulled out of Rachel's mouth and fell slowly to her knees. "Good girl, Rae," she murmured, kissing her sister, passionately. "That was lesson one on how to give oral and you get a gold star."

Rachel giggled, some of Santana's juices on her lips. "Gold stars are my thing, Tana," she said, amused.

"I know," Santana smirked, putting her member back into her pants. "How's your throat, baby girl?"

"It's okay, my cheeks are a little stretched out...but I think I'll be okay," Rachel said.

Santana kissed her forehead. "Want to continue?" she asked, holding Rachel close. "Somewhere else, of course."

Rachel looked at her oddly. "Your bedroom?" she asked.

"That's the ideal place, yes," Santana said, kissing her sister's neck.

"No real sex, okay?" Rachel said.

"I promise, baby girl," Santana said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her into Santana's room. She laid Rachel on the bed. "I just want you to be comfortable with your body. You need to learn that, Rae, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Take off your clothes," Santana instructed, already starting to strip down.

Rachel nodded, removing her leotard and underwear and laying back on the bed naked.

"I'm going to lay beside you and just hold you," Santana said, climbing on the bed naked.

"Tana...no funny business," Rachel lightly reprimanded.

"No funny business," Santana nodded. "Just getting you acclimated to being comfortable with your body." She spooned Rachel and held her close, letting her member tease Rachel from behind.

Rachel looked back at Santana. "He's awake again," Rachel breathed out.

Santana nodded, kissing her neck. Her hands stroked Rachel's breasts. "Doesn't this feel good?" she huskily asked.

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned softly. "Yes."

Santana flipped Rachel onto her other side, scooting close enough for her member to tease the younger woman's wetness. Santana smirked. "Baby," she said. "Doesn't this feel good, too?"

Rachel shuddered, feeling Santana's member stroking her wet folds. "Yes," she whimpered.

"Don't you think it would feel so good inside you?" Santana asked in Rachel's ear, guiding her member closer to Rachel's opening.

"I don't know..." Rachel lowly said with furrowed brows.

"Do you want to find out?" Santana asked, rubbing her member up and down through Rachel's wet slit.

"You're making it impossible for me to say no," Rachel said, smirking at her sister.

Santana smirked back. "I know. That's the idea."

Rachel laughed. "If I let you...will you leave me alone about it?" she asked.

"Only if you want me to after," Santana honestly said.

"Did you and Quinn promise not to deflower each other's sisters or something?" Rachel curiously asked.

"Something like that," Santana said, kissing her jawline.

Rachel tugged at Santana's member and placed it on her folds again. "You're making me crazy with this, you know," she murmured, stroking Santana's hair.

Rachel inhaled deeply as Santana pushed into her, she knew it would hurt and she bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry out. Santana slid her penis in slowly, allowing Rachel to get accustomed to her length.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast, baby," Santana said, resting for a minute.

"Tana...shouldn't we use...something?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"Like a condom?" Santana asked.

"Yeah...kind of gross if I have your baby, don't you think?" Rachel asked.

"Good point, Rae," Santana said, smiling as she pulled out slowly, finding a condom in her night stand. "Sorry about that." She ripped the package open and guided Rachel's hand over her penis, teaching her little sister how to put on a condom. Once it covered her length, Santana slowly pushed into Rachel again, stopping to let Rachel get used to her again.

Rachel only winced a little bit this time, slowly adjusting to having a foreign object inside her body.

Santana pushed deeply into Rachel, feeling the resistance of Rachel's hymen give way. She thrust slowly inside Rachel, hearing the younger girl moan underneath her. She felt more than saw Rachel arch her hips to meet her thrusts and they started a slow and steady rhythm together. Soon after, they climaxed together and Santana kept thrusting, letting Rachel ride out her multiple orgasms. She pulled out of Rachel slowly and lay beside her sister, kissing Rachel's shoulder and holding her as the younger girl came down from her high. Just as Santana had suspected, Rachel began to cry softly and Santana soothed her, kissing her hair and her face.

"Baby, it's okay to cry," Santana whispered.

"It is?" Rachel asked, sniffling.

"Yes, even I cry sometimes after sex," Santana admitted.

Rachel pouted. "I don't believe you."

Santana placed a sweet kiss on her pouty lips. "Oh you have to try this look on Q sometime," she said.

Rachel grinned. "You think so?"

"She'll melt like butter," Santana promised.

Rachel snuggled into Santana's arms. "I want to see that, but I am so exhausted," she sighed.

"Get some sleep, Rae," Santana mumbled, kissing her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would have had this out last weekend, but I ended up being pretty busy, so I'm posting it now. Warnings for this chapter: g!p!, Incest, a threesome, some possible BDSM themes, smut, and language. Rated M. Don't own glee. Thanks again to my awesome beta, lisaand, I wouldn't have been able to start this chapter without you! :) **

**Chapter Four**

Brittany's friend's mom dropped her off from dance class and she ran up the stairs to get a shower because she'd worked up quite a sweat and couldn't stand it anymore. She stripped down to nothing, making sure the shower was hot enough for her. Brittany wanted to go over next door and see Rachel after her shower and show her girlfriend some new moves she'd learned in class. She was very proud of being in the senior dance troupe at their dance school, even though she was only fourteen and usually the teacher didn't let anyone in the troupe until they were at least sixteen.

Brittany let the hot water run over her hair and body as she scrubbed herself down, singing some silly song she'd made up on the spot about her cat. Lord Tubbington was still a source of amusement for her and Rachel and she knew she'd have to sing that for Rachel later. Once she'd scrubbed herself sufficiently and rinsed off the soap and shampoo, Brittany turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping her hair in a towel first, before wrapping her body in the second towel and opening her bathroom door. She was surprised to see her big sister sitting on her bed with her hairbrush in her hand.

Quinn smiled at Brittany and waved her over. "Want me to brush your hair like I used to when you were little?" she asked.

Brittany grinned, flopping on the bed beside Quinn and turning her back to her sister. She loved how gentle Quinn had always been when she'd let Quinn brush her hair.

Quinn unwrapped the towel from Brittany's hair and gently rubbed her head to soak up some of the water before throwing the towel into the bathroom and hitting the floor beside the tub.

Brittany giggled. "Good shot, Quinnie," she said.

Quinn grinned, scooting closer to Brittany so that her legs were on either side of her sister and Brittany's back was almost pressed against her. She slowly started to brush through her little sister's hair, beginning with the end and working her way up a little at a time.

Brittany closed her eyes, glad that her sister was so gentle with her.

Quinn moved Brittany's hair away from her neck with her hand and kissed the spot behind her ear. "After this, do you want to have a little fun, Bitsy?" she whispered, using the nickname she'd given her sister when she was four because she couldn't manage to say "Brittany".

Brittany tried not to giggle as Quinn's lips tickled behind her ear and she nodded slowly.

Quinn grinned wickedly, brushing Brittany's hair out slowly and massaging her sister's scalp once she'd finished. She moved so that the bulge under her skirt was teasing her sister's backside through the towel. Quinn kissed her neck and turned Brittany's face towards her, capturing the fourteen year old's lips in a kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance and Brittany complied, one hand reaching up to stroke Quinn's face in the kiss. Quinn pulled the towel off of her sister and cupped Brittany's perky firm young breasts, massaging the nipples with her thumbs. The motions elicited moans from Brittany and Quinn moaned in response. This was nothing new. Quinn had introduced her sister to this kind of intimacy shortly after she and Santana had started their relationship. The one thing Quinn hadn't wanted to do right away was sex. She had decided to save that for when Brittany showed how much she wanted it. Until then, it was everything but penetration between the sisters.

Brittany moaned again, reaching under Quinn's skirt and stroking the bulge in her panties. She broke the kiss and mumbled against Quinn's lips. "No fair if I'm naked and you're not, Winn," she said, using the name she used to call her sister when she first started talking.

Quinn smirked and let Brittany turn around and help her undress. Once Brittany had gotten rid of her sister's blouse and bra, she pushed Quinn down and started licking Quinn's left breast while massaging the right one with her palm. She rubbed herself up against Quinn's bulge, wanting Quinn to want it more.

"Mmm...Bitty..." Quinn moaned, putting her hand between them to massage Brittany's clit while removing her own skirt with the other hand. She heard her sister squeak out a moan and she grinned. "Today's the day...reach in the drawer for your surprise, baby girl."

Brittany took her hand off of Quinn's right breast and reached into the drawer, finding a box of condoms. She took her mouth off Quinn's breast and looked at her sister. "Really, Winn?" she asked, a small grin spreading to her face.

"I think you're ready for me," Quinn said. "I've prepared you long enough, Bitty."

Brittany nodded in understanding. Some part of her was thrilled by the prospect of finally connecting with Quinn in the most intimate way, but it still felt kind of forbidden.

"Bitty, you know Rach and San want us to be with them, right?" Quinn asked, seeing her sister's reservations.

Brittany nodded.

"After this, we can get together and have fun with them, okay?" Quinn said, stroking Brittany's back.

Brittany grinned, practically ripping off Quinn's panties and ripping the condom wrapper open. She loved having fun with Rachel and even kind of liked watching their sisters together (not that the two younger ones had ever seen their sisters having sex...but they had all had some cuddling time in the recent past).

Quinn laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, showing Brittany how to put some lubricant on the condom and helping her sister slip the condom over Quinn's already hardened penis. "I'll go slow so you can get used to it, okay?" she said.

Brittany nodded, laying back on the bed and allowing Quinn between her legs. Quinn smiled, pushing the tip of her hard member into Brittany's wetness slowly and feeling some resistance. She looked to Brittany to make sure that the younger blonde was okay. Brittany smiled, arching her hips up to help Quinn get better access and Quinn pushed a bit further into Brittany, both hearing the popping sound that was Brittany's hymen breaking. Brittany winced, sucking in her breath and holding it.

***I don't think that you can actually hear when a hymen breaking...it doesn't even break, it stretches to accommodate the size of the penis***

"If you want to stop, we can, okay?" Quinn said, kissing her neck and stroking her side.

"N-no...it's okay..."Brittany said as her body adjusted to Quinn's appendage being inside her. "I want this, Winn. Make love to me."

Quinn smiled, pushing in further and allowing Brittany's body to adjust again. "How does that feel, baby?" she whispered huskily.

"Good," Brittany sighed.

Quinn pulled out slightly and pushed back in slowly, building up friction inside Brittany and urging the younger girl's body to respond. She kept up a slow and steady rhythm, hoping for a signal from the younger blonde.

"Faster, Winnie..." Brittany begged, whimpering as her arousal was becoming apparent.

Quinn obliged her, pushing in deeper and harder, her gut clenching as she neared her climax. She felt Brittany's walls clamp around her penis and Quinn was sent over the edge, violently squirting into the condom as the two of them shuddered together. She slowed her pace, wanting her sister to experience multiples and wanting to prolong their connection for as long as possible. When she could no longer hold herself up, she rolled Brittany over so that the younger girl was on top and she smiled underneath her sister.

"Winn...that was amazing," Brittany said, leaning down and peppering Quinn's jaw and neck with kisses.

Quinn smiled, rolling them so that they were laying side by side and she pulled out of Brittany. "I'm glad you liked it," she said, kissing her sister again.

"I loved it," Brittany said. "And I love you."

"Love you too, Bitty," Quinn said, holding her close.

Brittany fell asleep against Quinn's chest and Quinn smiled, holding her close. Judy came home shortly after and smiled at her two girls sleeping in Brittany's bed. She climbed in beside Brittany so that her younger daughter was sandwiched between herself and Quinn. Judy kissed Quinn's lips softly and smiled at her oldest child, the smile promising some more fun for the three of them later.

Meanwhile at the Corcoran house, Shelby was laying in bed between her two girls. Rachel was snuggled up to her mother's side and kissing her neck. Santana was snuggled up to her other side and kissing her neck as well. She'd caught the girls in Rachel's bedroom only moments before and had been so turned on by what she'd seen that she took the girls into her bed.

"Mmm..." Shelby moaned, stroking their sides.

Rachel smiled, moving down to Shelby's left breast and sucking on it, tugging at the nipple with her teeth.

"Oh baby girl..." Shelby groaned, stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel moaned against her mother's skin.

Santana moved Shelby's legs apart and thrust her extra appendage inside the older woman's wet folds, wrapping Shelby's legs around her torso to make it easier to thrust deeply inside her. She grabbed a vibrator and turned it on, thrusting it inside Rachel, not wanting her sister to feel left out. Rachel was kneading Shelby's other breast with her right hand as she sucked on the left one. Shelby tugged Santana's face to her and shared a passionate kiss with her older daughter. Both women moaned in the kiss and Shelby smiled blissfully as she felt herself nearing her climax.

Santana pulled out of Shelby, replacing her hardened member with another vibrator and Shelby tugged on Santana's hardness while she climaxed. Santana exploded all over Shelby's stomach, some of it landing on Rachel's chin. Both Shelby and Rachel climaxed at the same time and Santana licked Shelby's stomach, tasting herself. She pulled both vibrators out of her mother and sister and helped Rachel to climb on top of Shelby to lick the rest of Santana's juices off of Shelby's stomach. Santana watched as Shelby kissed Rachel's jawline, licking the remnants of their lovemaking from Rachel's chin.

Rachel smiled shyly at her mother and leaned in for a kiss, rubbing herself against Shelby's wetness. Santana reached inside Rachel and Shelby with three fingers each, taking some of their juices for each to taste, bringing her hands up to Rachel and Shelby's mouths. Shelby smiled, hungrily sucking on Santana's fingers where Rachel's arousal was apparent. Rachel slowly lapped up the juices on Santana's other hand, tasting Shelby's sweetness.

Santana smiled, holding Rachel from behind and teasing the younger girl's folds with her now flaccid member. Rachel looked over her shoulder and kissed Santana's lips, passionately. Shelby sat up and kissed Rachel's neck, holding her two girls close.

Santana broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Rachel's. "Baby girl survived her first threesome, Mama," she said, proud of her sister.

Rachel blushed, looking from Santana to Shelby.

"Yes, she did, Tana," Shelby said, stroking her older daughter's back. "If I were any other mother, I might punish you for this...but I think it'll bring us all that much closer."

Rachel snuggled up to Shelby. "I love you both so much," she said, sleepily.

"Love you too, baby," Shelby said, kissing her again.

"Love you, Rae," Santana said, kissing her cheek.

Rachel smiled, falling asleep against her mother. Shelby smiled, laying the three of them down and covering them all with her sheets. Santana snuggled up to Rachel's back and fell asleep spooning her sister. Shelby watched her two girls sleeping and yawned, kissing each of their foreheads before falling asleep herself. She and Judy certainly hadn't counted on something like this when they resumed their jobs, but it would be nice to come home to. Not that she needed this kind of intimacy all the time, but having the option open wouldn't be so bad.

**Please review!**


End file.
